Not Mr Darcy
by PinkWatchBlueShoes
Summary: Elizabeth followed her sister Alice through a mirror into a strange world. With her sister determined to find her boyfriend, Elizabeth has no choice but to follow her through Wonderland. Out of all the craziness the most surprising thing was she didn't expect the Mad Hatter to be so handsome.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: 10 years later and the Syfy version of Alice is still the best adaptation of Alice of Wonderland, in my humble opinion. As much as I like Alice's character, I decided to create an OC (her sister). In the first half of the show I really believe Alice is in love with Jack so I've kept them together. Elizabeth reacts to Wonder land much differently than her sister. I only own my OC. This story is also posted on AO3.

* * *

For all of Elizabeth's life she'd been compared to Alice, but she knew she wasn't anything like her older sister. Elizabeth sometimes wondered if they had anything in common at all. When they were young, they had been as thick as thieves but as they got older, they grew apart and their differences became much more apparent. The Hamilton sisters were complete opposites. Alice was slim and had dark hair, while Elizabeth was rounder and had lighter brown hair. Alice was athletic with her martial arts and Elizabeth was less so, so she stuck to her music and singing. Alice was a type A that liked everything in order and in place, while Elizabeth was laid back. The list went on and on.

Elizabeth was younger by only a year but with the way Alice lauded her assumed authority over her sister it seemed like Alice was her second mother at times. Alice was always her mother's favorite and Elizabeth felt like she never could quite get Carol's approval. Elizabeth wasn't the overachiever that Alice was and sometimes that caused her and her mother to butt heads. She knew her mother loved her and she loved her mother too. They just didn't click the way Alice and her did.

Alice taught classes at a Dojo near their apartment, while Elizabeth worked at a coffee shop and played open mic nights in attempt to get her music out there. Both still lived at home with their mother. Living in the city was expensive and their mother was happy her girls stayed even if she tried to guilt Elizabeth from time to time. Elizabeth did her best contributing to the bills but she knew her mother and Alice would never support her dreams. Her father would've if he would've stuck around.

It was odd, Elizabeth had always been closer to their father when they were younger but it was Alice who was obsessed with finding him. It'd been fifteen years since their father just disappeared without a trace. After the police found no leads for months the case was eventually forgotten. They had to come to terms with the possibility that he left on his own. Elizabeth felt as though if he didn't want to be around, then there was nothing to do about it. But he was the one that always told her to follow her dreams no matter how hard they were or unpopular. That advice was what she chose to hold on to from him. Maybe he just had different dreams to follow, that took him away from them.

Elizabeth was on her way home from another flopped mic night. She sang well enough the but crowd was small and tips were lousy. Alice was having her boyfriend over for dinner that night and hadn't even invited her. She'd met Jack once. He was nice but nothing special in Elizabeth's opinion anyway. He seemed too rigid, uncomfortable almost but Alice always did like structure. Elizabeth didn't particularly want to sit at a dinner where their mother gushed over Alice's new paramour but an invitation would've been nice.

Elizabeth walked down the wet sidewalk nearing their apartment, when she saw Alice running into the alley.

"Alice?" Elizabeth called out, but her sister kept running. "Alice!"

For a split second she thought of letting her sister handle her own problem, whatever it was but she knew her mother would ream her if she didn't help her sister.

Groaning, Elizabeth ran down the alley. Spotting her sister's blue dress, she heard her sister yelling after Jack. Was her boyfriend running away from her? She followed Alice into a warehouse when she saw the most bizarre thing, Alice falling into a mirror but instead of it breaking Alice disappeared into the mirror. Elizabeth approached the mirror cautiously. Shaking Elizabeth reached out and her hand disappeared as well.

"What the fuck?" Elizabeth cursed.

She tried to pull her hand back but it wouldn't budge. She pulled too hard and her weight rocked forward falling fully into the mirror.

Elizabeth fell through the air, at least she assumed it was air, until she fell to the ground. She didn't hit as hard as she expected to but it still hurt. She looked around. She had landed in a patch of grass but in a run-down building that appeared to be flooded. She realized she'd lost her purse in the fall.

Looking up Elizabeth caught sight of Alice running down the hall. She knew then she should've faked a cold that night and stayed in bed. Chasing Alice, Elizabeth could see that her sister was chasing some old man with pig tails in his white hair. Bold choice for a man that age Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth followed them out a set of double doors skidding to a stop outside. The buildings were extremely high in the air. The wind blew her back to the building as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Making sure she made sure to watch her step she followed where Alice went. Although she could see Alice now, she didn't want to draw attention from the wrong person by yelling.

A large what Elizabeth could only describe as a spaceship flew nearby and shined a light on them. She quickly stepped back into the shadows to get out of the spotlight. Elizabeth felt something warm on her collar bone. She looked down to see the edges of a green leaf like tattoo appear. She looked up to see Alice going inside a building.

Elizabeth followed her into the building that had White Rabbit on the doors. She finally caught up to Alice in the hallway.

"Alice!" She panted trying to catch her breath.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?!"

"I've been chasing you since the alley. I thought you were in trouble. And where the hell is here anyway?" Elizabeth asked looking around them.

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm a black belt remember. And I have no idea where this is." Alice scolded her.

"Why are you chasing some old dude?"

"Some guys took Jack and want a ring he gave me."

"He gave you a ring?! You've been dating like what two months?" Elizabeth's voice rose.

"Shhh. Two and a half." Alice defended.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"More importantly," Alice continued, "these men took Jack and I need to help him."

Elizabeth groaned but followed her sister down the creepy hallway, but suddenly the hallway floor gave way falling into a slide of sorts. The sisters slid through the muck that was on the dirty floors.

I knew I shouldn't have done drugs in college. This is just a bad trippy dream. Or maybe karma. Elizabeth thought as they slid through who knows what.

The girls landed in a white padded room. On the far side of the room there was a table with a small bottle of red liquid labeled 'Curiosity-killed the cat'.

"I don't like this." Elizabeth said.

Alice looked through a slot in the wall and whispered.

"Oh my god."

"What? What is it?"

Alice didn't have a chance to answer because the padded wall slid shut locking the girls in and then all the walls started moving in on them. The room shrank forcing them to squeeze together.

"Oh God this is a nightmare! Wake up Elizabeth, wake up!" Elizabeth pinched herself.

"Calm down. I am here too. It's not a dream."

"Not really helping Alice." Elizabeth scoffed.

The old man Alice had been chasing appeared at one of the slots cutting off her complaining.

"You shouldn't have followed me." He warned and then shut them in.

The space was then lifted, it felt like the whole room was swaying.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked panicking as Alice used a hair pin and poked around the bottom slots where daylight was shining in.

"Trying to find a latch..." Alice grunted as the floor suddenly gave way and the girls grabbed onto the edge of the box.

They were high in the sky above water being carried by something flying.

"I can't hold on." Elizabeth gasped looking up at her hands slipping off the edge.

"Try." Alice grunted.

But soon Elizabeth lost her grip and her sister fell after her. Elizabeth screamed until she hit the water. Rising to the surface she coughed and sputtered, as Alice swam to her

side.

"What. Is. Happening?!" Elizabeth cried completely confused about everything at the moment.

"I don't know but I didn't think we wanted to stay in that box. Let's swim to shore. Hurry." Alice took charge and Elizabeth followed her swimming to shore.

The two girls swam towards the buildings on shore. The water flowed into the city in canals, like Venice but much creepier. They pulled themselves up on a dock of some kind only to run into a greasy looking man with a knife. Alice immediately put herself in front of Elizabeth, who was shaking. From fear or the cold water, she wasn't entirely sure.

The man's demeanor immediately changed upon hearing Alice's name. He said he could help them find Jack if they followed him.

"Yeah right, we're going to be chopped up into little pieces and never found!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Would you please shut up?" Alice begged and continued to follow the homeless man anyway.

The greasy man told them to cover their ivy tattoos and to wait a moment before following him inside a building that had red marque letters saying 'Tea House'.

When they got inside, they found it much like a bidding floor of a rundown WallStreet. People were buying and selling stuff but they couldn't quite tell what. Bottles filled with different colored liquids were labeled with emotions.

"I have to be fucking dreaming." Elizabeth mumbled. It was the only feasible explanation, just a really vivid dream.

Just when the chaos was getting overwhelming the greasy man returned and led them to a back room of sorts. There was white furniture with a desk and other odds and ends, but the floor was lush green grass. Whoever they were led to was facing the other way. Elizabeth could just see a top of a hat sticking above the back of the chair. A voice called out.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would love one." Elizabeth said the same time as Alice said no thank you.

Her sister gave her a hard look. Elizabeth shrugged. She was cold and wet, tea sounded good.

Alice spoke up addressing the mystery man.

"No, no tea. Who are you?"

The man turned around in his chair. He wore a loud paisley shirt with a brown leather jacket, his hair was wild underneath the hat he wore. The stranger was good looking Elizabeth noticed. Jeez I need to get laid, she thought, I'm even thinking strange beings in what must be a drug induced hallucination are attractive. His scruffy jaw, and what

Elizabeth was pretty sure was guyliner, actually worked for him.

When Hatter spun his chair around, he was surprised to find a very different kind of delivery than Ratty usually brought him. There were two very pretty and very wet women standing with Ratty. He noticed how different the two looked but they had similarities as well that he couldn't quite place. Hatter knew immediately from their odd dress that they were oysters.

"A friend." He said as though it was obvious. "I hope."

He had some kind of accent that Elizabeth couldn't place.

"My name is Hatter and I run the tea shop." He informed them as the greasy man tried to uncover their tattoos. Elizabeth leaned away from him to prevent him from getting any closer.

Hatter noticed one of the oyster's obvious discomfort of Ratty's closeness.

"See?" The greasy man pointed out the green leaves on Alice's arm.

Hatter stood up and walked out from behind his desk.

"How did you break out of the scarab?"

"What, the space ship thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I used my hair pin and..." Alice trailed off.

"Fell." He nodded.

"And as you can see, we're soaked." Elizabeth pointed out.

She had on skinny jeans that were now uncomfortably wet, a tank top and an olive green, silk bomber jacket that was probably now ruined.

Hatter took a better look at the oysters. One had a serious face with intense blue eyes scrutinizing his every move. Her dress looked impractical but he assumed that they hadn't planned on an interdimensional trip. He looked at the other and was struck at her softness. Her dark eyes were so welcoming and warm. He had an odd desire to pull her in his arms and warm her up.

He nodded and for the first time Elizabeth made eye contact with him. Yep she was definitely crazy or high, or both, because her body was reacting to the handsome man as she flushed underneath his gaze. His eyes stayed on her even as Alice asked him a question.

"What is this place?" Alice asked.

"Oh," He pointed up, "Wonderland." He said like it was obvious.

But things were falling into place for Elizabeth. Looking glass, white rabbit, mad hatter.

"You've got to be shitting me." Elizabeth cursed out loud.

The man widened his eyes in surprise but smirked at Elizabeth's outburst.

"You mean the kids story?" Alice said not believing what he was saying.

"Does this look like a kid's story to you?" He said seriously.

Elizabeth boiled over and laughed hysterically throwing her head back.

"My fucking luck," she turned to Alice, "I follow you into your name sake! An acid trip of a world. Why couldn't it have been my name sake? The lovely English countryside. A handsome Mr. Darcy waiting for me."

"Elizabeth shut up!" Alice held her hand out cutting her off of her rambling.

Hatter smirked at the sharp words from the soft beauty. He like the attitude she was giving. Plus her laughter was contagious.

"I know nothing of this 'English countryside' but here, it's changed a lot." The good-looking man told them.

"So you're saying that its real? Wonderland is real?" Alice was having trouble grasping the concept.

"You oysters don't know how to find us, so you tell yourselves we don't exist. And quite frankly we'd like to keep it that way." Although he wasn't too upset with having them in his tea shop, well one of them anyway.

"Why are we oysters?" Alice asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes her sister didn't study her name sake as much as Elizabeth did.

Hatter approached and looked at both their marks. Elizabeth slid her jacket back a bit so he could have a look. She was much more okay with him coming close than the greasy dude even if he was the Mad Hatter.

The small peek of her collar bone had Hatter feeling the first rushes of a lust tonic. He quickly turned his attention to the other overwhelmed for a moment at the feeling rising in his gut.

"These. Won't come off I'm afraid. Sorry. Only people from your world turn green in the light. It's the suits way of branding their catch. And they call you oysters because of the shiny little pearls inside ya."

Elizabeth took a step forward and whispered to her sister.

"From my recollection of the story it does not end well for the oysters."

"She's Alice." The greasy guy spoke up.

"Wow, really?" Hatter approached again. He circled the two girls like he was sizing them up.

"Yes, my name is Alice and this is my sister Elizabeth." Alice said wary of his circling.

"Well Ratty here thinks you're Alice, of Legend."

Greasy man was named Ratty, fitting Elizabeth thought.

"She's already got a huge ego let's not give her any more reason to make it bigger." Elizabeth suggested.

"Elizabeth, I said shut it." Alice growled out of clenched teeth. "Who is Alice of Legend?"

"Seriously Al? Alice in Wonderland? Through the Looking Glass? You were fucking named after her. Jeez I can't believe people think you're the smart one."

Alice elbowed her in the side. Hatter spoke about the so-called Alice of Legend.

"The last time a person named Alice came here from your world, she brought down the whole house of cards, made quite an impression but that was 150 years ago. It can't be the same girl oysters don't even live that long."

"I'm just Alice."

"I want a good price." Ratty demanded interrupting their conversation.

"Wait a minute we are not for sale." Her sister argued.

Hatter held up his finger to silence Alice.

"Just Alice, I want the other one." Ratty grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Whoa no way in hell buddy." Elizabeth pulled back ripping her arm out of his grip.

Ratty moved to grab her again but Hatter stopped him by grabbing his arm. Ratty winced. Hatter knew the damage he could do to Ratty and he wanted to do right then and there for putting his hands on her but he stopped himself. He figured if he wanted the women to trust him violence would not be the way.

Hatter must've had a strong grip. The thought of strong hands led Elizabeth's down a naughty path. The threat was clear from Hatter's face but then he released Ratty and offered him a deal. He went behind his desk and grabbed two colored bottles. He said something about human excitement and throwing in a small bit of luck. What stuck out to Elizabeth was the words 'oysters drained'. If they were oysters that did not sound promising.

Alice asked what he meant by that, but he changed the subject. He didn't need them freaking out.

"Ratty tells me you're looking for someone." He said as Ratty ran off with his reward.

"His name is Jack Chase. He was taken by someone with a white rabbit on his lapel." Alice told him with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Elizabeth moved to sit on the white couch. She was exhausted and had no fight in finding Alice's boyfriend Jack. Sure the guy was nice by New York standards but Elizabeth had a feeling it was every man for himself in this world. Alice glared at her but continued talking with the man.

She listened in on the nonsense. White rabbits work with suits who use the looking glass to vanish people from their world to this one to use in a casino. Not creepy at all, Elizabeth thought sarcastically.

As he explained everything to 'just Alice' he kept flitting his eyes to Elizabeth on his couch.

"How do I get to this casino?" Alice asked, clearly ignoring all the warning signs.

"That's the thing you don't. Way too dangerous."

"Aww darn. Well it looks like we should be getting home Alice. Say thank you to the nice man." Elizabeth stood up and tried to pull Alice but she wouldn't budge.

"No I'm not leaving without Jack." Alice argued.

"Ugh! You are ridiculous." Elizabeth groaned dropping her head back in frustration.

"You should listen to your sister Alice." Hatter gestured to Elizabeth.

Alice held her ground.

"But I know somebody." Hatter eventually conceded when Alice wasn't giving up.

When Hatter realized he was actually going to have to take them through Wonderland he decided to grab 'just Alice' a jacket. He figured he wouldn't win any bonus points with Elizabeth if he let her sister freeze.

Elizabeth could barely focus on his words with that accent of his washing over her as he explained his connections but she did notice him grab Alice a jacket. Elizabeth was fine with the one she wore she supposed and tamped down the irrational jealousy that rose in her belly as he handed Alice the jacket.

"And why would you help us?" Alice asked skeptical of his help.

"Do I need a reason to help two pretty girls that are soaking wet?" Hatter meant for it to be flirtatious but he heard how leering it sounded.

He eyes looked them up and down but Elizabeth looked away not being able to stand more guys lusting after her sister. She'd seen this before when they were together and men took noticed of them, well her.

Alice looked affronted of course. She always thought she was above the attention but she was always the one with boyfriends. Alice could never commit to any of them though. Elizabeth wondered if this Jack guy was any different. He gave her a ring for goodness sakes.

Hatter hadn't meant to offend Alice. He quickly looked over to Elizabeth to see if he offended her too but she seemed to not be paying attention looking around his spacious office.

"Do you know why they call me Hatter?" He wanted to give them a reason to trust him, just a chance.

"Because you wear a hat?" Alice guessed.

"No because I'm always there when they pass the hat so to speak. Philanthropy. Call it whatever you want. And seeing you two standing there, there's nothing else I want than to help you find..." He was at a loss of Alice's boyfriend's name.

Elizabeth spoke up.

"Jason." She smirked saying the wrong name on purpose.

"Jack." Alice glared at her and corrected her.

"Jack. And return you all to your charming world of children's stories."

Hatter smiled at Elizabeth for her wrong name joke and she got lost in watching him move around the room. He wasn't incredibly tall but Elizabeth was short so that wasn't a problem. Stop! She yelled in her mind. He's potentially not real, Elizabeth still wasn't sure if she was on drugs or not. And if not he was from a completely different world, literally. Plus he kept eyeing Alice and not her so why bother. But as she sulked in her thoughts, she didn't notice his eyes tracing her.

Hatter was explaining his position in Wonderland but his eyes kept drifting to Elizabeth. He would avert his eyes to not get caught. He didn't understand what it was about her but he wanted to watch her, to get close to her, have her eyes on him, if her damn sister would get out of the way.

"Lots of scratching." Hatter ended his explanation of how he could help them find this guy.

Elizabeth returned to the conversation confused on what was going on.

"Eww like crabs?" She said.

Hatter looked genuinely confused and it made Elizabeth laugh hard. When she was done, she found Alice glaring at her per usual but Hatter had a look of amusement on his face.

Hatter had no idea what she was talking about with the crabs but he enjoyed watching her laugh anyway. He could see the underlying anxiousness in her face though. The oyster was taking it all in stride though.

"I'm over your jokes Lizzie. This is serious." Alice chastised as she put the jacket Hatter gave her on.

"Not my name." Elizabeth grumbled.

"Do try to keep up." Hatter led them to an orange door that looked like it led nowhere but a ladder connected to the side of the building went down.

Elizabeth instantly thought she really didn't want to find out if it was a dream or not by falling off a building and dying.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I only own Elizabeth. Warning not all chapters will be this long but I couldn't find a sooner place to cut off the chapter. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Hatter looked expectantly as both sisters were frozen staring out the door that seemingly led to nothing but air.

"Hold up, you want us to do what?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"There's a ladder. It's not far down. Come on." He waved them over as he started to descend down the ladder.

They walked over to the doorway leaning slightly to watch him climb down. He looked up with a confident smile. Elizabeth immediately knew that smile was dangerous.

Elizabeth encouraged Alice to go next that way she was in between them.

"One foot in front of the other. You got it sis!" Elizabeth patted her on the back.

"I can do this just fine." Alice said stubbornly but Elizabeth really was trying to be supportive, she knew her sister had a fear of heights.

Finally, Elizabeth started down the ladder but no sooner as she got a rhythm she had to stop. She could hear her sister freaking out underneath her. Elizabeth held on to the ladder waiting on Alice to move out of the way.

"Not to rush your freak out or anything but could you wait until I'm not dangling off the side of a very tall building?"

Her sister finally moved. Then hands were on her waist helping her down to the 'ground'. She turned around in Hatter's arms. His hands were warm through her clothes.

Hatter's hands went to her hips helping her down off the ladder, just as he did with Alice. But her sister was hard and boney. Elizabeth had curves that made Hatter forget what he was supposed to be doing at that moment.

Elizabeth mumbled thanks and caught his smirk before he turned to lead the way. Alice was still clinging to the wall. Elizabeth silently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Alice had way too much pride to ask for help but she really was terrified of heights. She gave Elizabeth a thankful look as they followed Hatter around the insanely high buildings.

"So are you really the Mad Hatter?" Elizabeth asked casually.

"Elizabeth!" Alice scolded her.

"What? Just asking questions of the strange man we are following through a strange world." She shrugged, half reminding herself of those facts.

"Mad Hatter was my father. I am just Hatter."

Elizabeth was surprised he answered at all.

"Fun fact; the name 'Mad Hatter' came from when hatters would use mercury in the hat making process, inhaling the fumes that would cause brain damage making them go mad. Leading to the phrase 'mad as a hatter.'" Elizabeth rambled about what she'd leaned on the history channel as they walked the high ledges through the city.

Hatter stopped and turned around with a smirk on his face. Elizabeth almost ran into his chest but caught herself. He looked her over but didn't say anything before quickly turning around to continue.

Hatter didn't want to explain the curse of his family. Every male in Hatter's family had at one time or another fell in the depths of madness. His father was able to stave off the descent for some time but it too got him in the end. Admitting him to the Hospital of Dreams was the hardest thing Hatter had ever done. He shook off the dark memories to focus on the task at hand.

"I'm no hat maker and neither was my da but I brew a mean cup of tea." He said after few moments.

"With emotions?" The words flew out of Elizabeth's mouth before she could stop them. She winced at her delivery and lack of tact. She was aware that they didn't know him and no matter how good looking he was she needed to be careful. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off the only person that seemed to be helping them. She also didn't know what he was capable of, but whatever was going on in that tea shop was highly suspect.

Hatter froze at her question. Elizabeth was smart, maybe too smart for some of his tricks and charms. He normally would be worried about someone seeing through his scam but he for some reason almost didn't mind it. He just wanted a chance to explain. He wasn't a villain and he certainly didn't want to push the emotions but the profit benefited so many people. Hatter knew he didn't have time to explain it all at the moment so he just hurried them along.

"Come along."

Elizabeth could feel Alice's glare at the back of her head. She didn't need to look at her sister to know she was giving her a lecture with her eyes.

The rest of the journey passed by quickly and silently. Before they knew it, they were at a door in a long line of doors. Hatter banged until someone slid open a slot.

"I'm returning a library book. It's a work of Edwin and Morcar." Hatter recited.

"How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?" A voice asked on the other side of the door.

"He pours water of the Nile on every golden scale." Hatter answered impatiently. He didn't like sitting out in the open.

The door promptly opened revealing an older gentleman with some type of military looking uniform. They followed Hatter inside which revealed the inside of a city bus.

"Holy forking shirt balls." Elizabeth swore like her favorite tv show when the bus starting moving down like an elevator.

"It's all right." Hatter assured her. He almost reached out his hand to touch her but stopped himself.

The bus stopped for a moment but Hatter held up a hand telling them to wait. Then there was a final hard thump. Elizabeth fell backwards into Hatter's hard chest. She could feel how solid he was behind her. He steadied her and helped her stand up straight.

"You okay?" His voice was husky in her ear.

Elizabeth turned around quickly. She nodded that she was fine because her mouth felt like it was full of sand. He smelled good, really good. It reminded her of walking into a bakery, both sweet and savory but so warm. She thought it was odd that a man would smell like that, even more so that she liked it. But Wonderland was proving to be stranger than she ever imagined.

Having her body against his caused flashes of them together in different positions through his brain. Hatter had to keep the groan rumbling in his chest quiet. He was shocked by the response his body was having towards the oyster's. He wondered if all oysters and their emotions were that powerful. But he realized he wasn't feeling the same towards her sister.

They disembarked the weird bus elevator only to be welcomed by an older woman with bunny ears and more importantly a sawed off shot gun in their faces.

Not clouded by his intoxicating scent, Elizabeth's mouth started to work again.

"Ya know I'm surprised you guys don't get more tourists; you are all so welcoming." Elizabeth said sarcastically as they held their hands up at gunpoint.

"Why don't we just put these things away?" Hatter tried to placate the older couple. "You know me."

"We have our orders." The man said gruffly.

"Keep that right hand where we can see it." The woman demanded of Hatter.

"Just his right?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Elizabeth now is seriously not the time." Alice said quietly.

"Just flesh and blood." Hatter did a flourish of his fingers.

"Right, we've all seen what you can do with that sledgehammer." The woman argued.

"What? Like magic tricks?" Elizabeth talked more when she was nervous.

"I swear to God Elizabeth if you don't shut up, I'll punch you in the throat." Alice threatened her.

"That seems excessive. Do you teach your students that?"

"If you both don't shut up, I'll leave you here." Hatter threatened.

Elizabeth snapped her mouth shut but the crazy situation they were in was making her a little loopy.

"Did you like the box of comfits I brought last week? The cured meat and cheeses." Hatter asked the couple.

"It's all gone." The old man, Duck, said sadly.

"Well that's the last one you'll ever see if you don't start treating me with some respect."

The threat hung in the air until the woman lowered her weapon.

"I'm sorry Hatter. Everyone's always a little jumpy."

Hatter placed a gentle hand on Elizabeth's back for her to follow the woman. His warm hand caused shivers down her spine. The warm tingly feeling was interrupted by her annoying sister's need to know everything.

"Where are we?"

"The Great Library. There's 5000 years of history hidden here, art, literature, law. Rescued when the Queen of Hearts seized power. She'd like nothing more than to see this burnt to nothing."

"Who's the Queen of Hearts?" Alice asked.

"She doesn't know who the Queen of Hearts is? Who are these people Hatter?" The woman turned on them with renewed suspicion.

"You're the one that needs to shut up Alice!" Elizabeth gasped stumbling backwards with the shotgun back in their face.

"Could you just relax Owl?" Hatter said impatiently with his hands up.

Elizabeth instinctively moved behind Hatter. No way she was about to get shot in a place that definitely had no hospital in driving distance, or at all probably.

"They've led a sheltered life, that's all." Hatter explained.

"Back to elevator all of you!" Duck said right behind Elizabeth, making her jump.

Reflexively she grabbed Hatter's jacket for something to hold on to. Normally an old couple like this wouldn't frighten her but they reminded her of starving street animals that would bite anything for a piece of food.

Hatter's hand brushed Elizabeth's as he reached behind his back for something.

"Watch that right hand!" Owl threatened.

"Have you two not learned to trust me yet?" Hatter said as he pulled out two rolls of cheese.

The two were practically salivating at the sight of it.

"Is that a bribe?"

"Yes, two bribes, tasty, delicious, yummy ones." Hatter said with a smirk. "So hard to make a sensible decision on empty stomach. Don't you think?" Hatter said looking at

Elizabeth and then winked.

Elizabeth had to remember to breathe. Hatter was a smooth talker. She imagined meeting him in a dimly lit bar back home. He'd woo her with his accent and intense eyes. She would most definitely go home with him if he asked. Too bad that was only a dream and reality was even weirder as they waited for the old couple to accept the bribe.

"You better be on level, Hatter or you won't make it out of her alive this time."

They all proceeded down the hall.

"I'd really like to make it out of here alive, just saying." Elizabeth felt like it needed to be clear.

"You'll both be fine. Don't worry." He said seriously. "Their boss is a little more savvy."

Elizabeth was pulled from watching Hatter when Alice spoke up.

"Who are those poor people?"

Elizabeth stepped towards the edge of the balcony and looked down upon hundreds of people settled among thousands of books.

"Refugees. These people don't want to be a part of the Queen's world of instant gratification. We give them shelter, feed them the best as we can but it's dangerous. If the Queen found out they wouldn't stand a chance."

"She'd kill them." Elizabeth said quietly remembering the Queen of Heart's affinity for cutting off heads. She saw small children playing quietly in a circle. What monster would want to hurt such innocence?

Hatter nodded. He could tell Elizabeth understood the danger the people down below were in.

"Why does she want to destroy all this?" Alice still didn't understand.

"Wisdom is her biggest threat. She controls people with a quick fix."

"Jesus." Elizabeth's heart broke for the people down below. It was slowly sinking in that Wonderland was in fact real and like Hatter had said earlier, no children's story. Elizabeth and Alice would have to figure out how to get home alive. Elizabeth noticed a sliver of guilt in Hatter's eyes. Perhaps the emotions and the teas were beyond his control. This told Elizabeth that Hatter cared.

"We should go." Hatter led the sisters down the rest of the hall into a room with a desk full of books.

A drab looking man sat behind the desk.

"Hatter." The man greeted.

"Dodo." Hatter hated dealing with the man.

Did anyone have a normal name around here? Elizabeth couldn't help but think.

"We're looking for an oyster, her boyfriend. Jack Chance." Hatter explained.

"Chase. Jack Chase." Alice corrected.

"I thought you could help." Hatter actually sounded hopeful.

"Really? And why would I help your oysters."

Elizabeth butted in the conversation to clarify.

"Oh just one oyster, not plural. I don't care about Jack Change, but if you could direct me to the closest exit from this crazy ass world, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Hatter snorted but his mirth died when he saw the look in Dodo's eye.

"It's Jack Chase and will you please stop it Lizzie. You are not helping. Please ignore my sister." Alice begged the Dodo dude.

Elizabeth knew she called her that to get a rise out of her.

"You've put us all at risk by bringing them here Hatter." Dodo didn't seem like an overly positive person Elizabeth decided.

"Oh please, I've spent years smuggling in more dangerous things than these two down here." Hatter waved his concern off.

"You know what rankles most about bloodsucking carpetbaggers like you Hatter? Your gall. You think you can play both sides of the court and come away with two trophies. I haven't seen daylight in three years."

"Really? I would think you would be more pasty." Elizabeth knew they were in a precarious situation but she really didn't like how this guy was laying into Hatter like he was. Plus he just gave her the creeps.

Dodo settled her with a deadly glare and continued his monologue.

"Owl here has forgotten what a vegetable taste like."

"I remember kumquat is that a vegetable?" Owl asked innocently.

"It's a fruit, I think." Elizabeth commented.

"You better shut up girl." Dodo growled at her.

Hatter stepped in front of Elizabeth a bit more as Dodo threatened her.

"We risk our lives trying to bring freedom to ungrateful leeches like you. You swan about living the good life." Dodo was growling at Hatter.

"Stop your crowing. You know I'm on your side."

"I'm sure you say that to all your enemies."

"I do what's necessary. I kiss what butts need kissing so your machine stays oiled." Hatter argued.

"Look if you can't help me, we'll just leave." Alice must've sensed the tension was about to overflow between the two men.

Dodo scoffed.

"Headstrong, isn't she?"

Elizabeth really didn't like how Dodo was leering at her sister.

"Can you help me get Jack out of the Casino?" Alice asked point blank.

"I don't see how."

"The resistance has contacts inside the Casino, right?" Hatter was really trying.

"No comment."

"That means yes but this guy isn't going to help us. We should go." Elizabeth grabbed Alice's elbow and took a step towards the door.

"No wait. Use them to get her guy out. She can pay you, but I want my usual cut upfront."

Alice and Elizabeth's heads both turned to Hatter. Pay him? What was he talking about? He told them earlier money was useless.

"Pay me?" Dodo walked out from behind the desk closer to the trio. "Pay me with what?"

Hatter put himself in between the sisters.

"Show him the rock, Alice."

"What?" Alice looked shocked and upset that he would suggest using the ring that Jack gave her to find him.

"The ring on your finger."

"No that is off-limits." Alice held her hand to her chest.

"Come on Alice do you want to find Jackie-poo or not?" Elizabeth was really not liking the looks from Dodo or the trigger-happy retirement couple in the back either. If giving him Alice's ring from Jack would get them out of there, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"It's all you have, Alice." Hatter pointed out.

"No." Still Alice refused.

Dodo stepped forward and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Whoa hands off dude." Elizabeth knew Alice was a black belt but she still didn't want the man touching her.

Dodo took a look at the ring on Alice's hand and gasped.

"It's not possible. Where did you get it?"

Alice ripped her hand out of his.

"It's none of your business. It's not for sale."

Dodo started to yell.

"Where did you get it!?"

"Step BACK!" Elizabeth shouted.

"What-What is it?" Hatter sounded like he truly didn't understand Dodo's sudden anger about the ring.

"Your oyster is wearing the Stone of Wonderland."

Hatter's face dropped. His ears started ringing at the mention of the Stone. He couldn't believe it. Hatter grew up hearing the stories of the Stone. It gave the portal it's magic and the owner of the Stone ultimate power in Wonderland. The resistance often spoke of what they could do if they ever got a hold of it but Hatter always thought it was a dream.

"That's impossible." Hatter said weakly.

"I'm never wrong."

"Where did you get it Alice?" Hatter turned on Alice.

Elizabeth stepped back in between Alice and Hatter. No matter how good-looking Hatter was she wasn't going to let him gang up on her sister.

"Jack gave it to her." Elizabeth defended.

"Jack?" Dodo asked.

"Jack Chase, the guy we're looking for." Alice said behind Elizabeth.

"Where did he get it?" Hatter asked.

"I don't know." Alice answered honestly. Elizabeth knew if her sister had any knowledge of the importance of the ring, she would've told her.

"Give it me!" Dodo was really shouting.

"NO!"

"She's not giving to you so back OFF!" Elizabeth shouted ready to push the guy back. The round and round arguing was giving her headache.

Hatter was relieved momentarily as Dodo retreated back to his desk. He didn't like how close he was getting to Elizabeth or Alice.

"Take them out!" Dodo told Owl.

Hatter's stomach dropped.

Elizabeth gasped not trusting the woman's shaky hands with the gun.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Stop!" Hatter stepped in front of them. "Just wait."

"You're in way over your head, Hatter." Dodo sneered at the younger man.

"Just give me one second to talk to them, okay?"

"It controls the looking glass. You know that." Dodo said as he pulled out his own gun.

They were surrounded.

"Calm down. Put the gun away. I'm sure we can all get what we want here." Hatter was going for the diplomatic approach.

"Look, no one is getting this ring." Alice spoke up.

"Alice shut up!" Elizabeth begged. Of course now her sister decides to become sentimental to a fault, a potentially deadly fault.

"We've been waiting for years for a break like this and now it falls into our laps." Dodo was almost manic at the opportunity in front of him.

"Stop waving that thing around in our faces. You're scaring everyone." Hatter stayed as a barrier for Elizabeth and Alice.

"If we can return the oysters back to their world, maybe we can save ours." Dodo was definitely willing to do whatever it took for his world but that was not good for them.

"Just put the gun down." Hatter said slowly.

"Think about it. The Queen reduced to mopping floors. It'll be just like the old days; justice, reason, and the rule of law."

"I'm pretty sure most law has something to say about murder no matter how good the motive." Elizabeth said as the Brooklyn 99 scene 'cool motive, still murder' played in her head.

"Stop this." Hatter begged. He was overwhelmed with the reality that he brought them into more danger. Elizabeth could get hurt, even shot. He had to end this.

Hatter grabbed for Dodo's gun but Dodo pulled the trigger. Pain erupted in his chest as he fell backwards.

Before Elizabeth could scream Hatter flew back into her, taking her down with him. The force and weight of his body on hers knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Lizzie!" Alice gasped in horror.

"You've shot Hatter." Owl said in shock.

Alice kept in eye on the gun in Dodo's hands but reached down to help Elizabeth up and out from under Hatter. Elizabeth tried to catch her breath. She talked a big talk but the crazy guy with the gun truly scared her. He just shot Hatter, she had no idea if he was dead or not and they could be next.

"We don't need him anymore. The ring is our ticket out of here." Dodo said but he was not expecting Alice to bombard him.

Her sister quickly knocked the bigger man to the ground and disarmed him.

"Run Elizabeth!" She shouted.

Elizabeth took a quick look at Hatter on the floor but heard Dodo moving so she turned and ran out to the hall they came down. Alice quickly followed after her. They were running when they heard another gunshot. Elizabeth's stomach dropped thinking Dodo was putting another bullet into Hatter on the floor.

Hatter heard Elizabeth and Alice run out of the room. He was thankful they were getting away. He forced himself up with his own pistol in his hand shooting at the ceiling when he heard Dodo tell Duck and Owl to go after them.

"Leave her alone! Or believe me the next one will be aimed at your head!" Hatter kept the gun on Dodo. He knew he should be more worried about Alice and the safety of the ring but all he thought about was Elizabeth.

"Look Hatter this is a game changer. I'll give you three times your price, five, ten- you name it." Dodo thought Hatter really was scum. It made him angrier.

"Back off!"

"If you let her leave, I'll have every member of the resistance hunting you down. You'll be dead before tea time!"

"Yeah and that's the thanks I get for keeping you lot watered and fed all these years?" As Hatter talked Dodo grabbed hold of his gun and twisting his arm painfully. The pain in his chest slowed him down significantly.

Elizabeth and Alice ran all the way down the hall to the bus. It had several buttons, levers and switches.

"Which one?" Elizabeth asked panicking.

"I don't know try a few."

The bus made some noises and shook a little but didn't move. Elizabeth looked up to see Dodo running down the hall after them.

"Alice! He's coming!"

"Keep trying." Alice ordered her as she got off the bus to stop Dodo.

Out of nowhere appeared Hatter tackling Dodo to the ground.

"Hatter!" Elizabeth yelled. She thought he was dead.

"It's the blue button! Go!" Hatter shouted at them.

Alice was frozen on the step of the bus.

"Go! Elizabeth push the blue button!" Hatter yelled as he wrestled Dodo. Why weren't they leaving?

Elizabeth hesitated. She didn't want to leave Hatter behind but there wasn't anything she could do to really help. She wasn't a martial artist like her sister. She could throw a punch but she would quickly get over powered by anyone bigger than her.

Alice was frozen too for a moment as they watched Hatter and Dodo get to their feet and fight. Hatter took a swing at Dodo's head but he moved at the last second. Hatter's fist went right through the stone pillar. Sledgehammer made more sense now to Elizabeth. But then Dodo got a few good shots in and was over him punching Hatter over and over.

"Help him Alice!" Elizabeth told her sister without thinking.

Alice went into motion and quickly kicked Dodo in the face and taking him to the ground. She helped Hatter up and to the bus where Elizabeth helped him to the floor. Alice pushed the blue button and the bus started to move back up.

Elizabeth searched Hatter for a bullet hole. Her hands were shaking.

"How bad is it?" Elizabeth asked him as she pulled at his shirt.

Hatter groaned as Elizabeth's hands ripped opened his shirt only to find a bullet proof vest of some kind underneath his shirt.

"You weren't shot. You're okay." Elizabeth said in shock as Hatter caught his breath.

"Define okay." Hatter panted. The armor might've stopped the bullet but it still hurt like hell.

"What?" Alice asked angrily behind Elizabeth. "Body armor? You're not even wounded. You lied to us!" Alice yelled.

Elizabeth realized she needed to stop touching him so she got up from her knees and crossed her arms. Her hands felt like fire after touching his skin.

"I was trying to help ya." Hatter tried to explain. He was more than disappointed when Elizabeth stood up and stepped away from him.

"By selling my ring."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Who cares Alice? He didn't know it was important and to him it was just a ring."

"Jack gave it to me Elizabeth." Alice said it like it explained everything.

"You didn't know it was important either. It was just a ring from a guy."

Elizabeth knew she was not helping the situation but she was having a hard time calming down. She thought they were going to die and for a minute she thought Hatter was dead. For some reason she was really hurt by that thought.

"You wouldn't understand Elizabeth because you've never had anyone to give you anything!" Alice said angrily.

Alice was too distracted to notice Elizabeth's reaction to her words as she instantly turned on Hatter and started arguing about him bringing them there. But her sister's words had cut deep. Elizabeth wasn't they type to date a lot but she didn't think it was all that big of deal. Men in New York sucked, she wasn't missing out on anything great she figured. Alice was the one with commitment issues. She serial dated and never settled down. Elizabeth liked to think she was saving herself for a great love of her life.

Alice was still arguing with Hatter. Hatter wanted to get up off the floor and comfort Elizabeth who looked visibly upset but as soon as the emotion flowed over her face, she turned to stone.

"He almost killed us!" Alice pointed an indignant finger down at him.

"Yeah well he actually shot me." Hatter was starting to get annoyed with Alice.

"What is the Stone of Wonderland?" Elizabeth asked wanting to change the subject. She hated that her voice sounded weak. She wasn't about to let her sister make her cry.

Hatter looked her over before he answered.

"It's a big deal, it was mined by the ancient knights to power the looking glass—the door that connects our world to yours."

"The mirror we fell through." Elizabeth realized out loud.

"Knights? Can they help us?" Alice asked.

"No, they were wiped out a long time ago by the Queen." Hatter shattered any hope they had. "How did Jack get a hold of it?" Hatter asked even though they had no clue the answer.

"Maybe he's a spy?" Elizabeth suggested and immediately received a glare from Alice.

"Really? Not helping Elizabeth."

"I'm just saying they have to get people, or 'oysters'," Elizabeth used finger quotations, "from our world. So they have to have people in our world. Jack could be one of those guys."

"But then how did he get the ring?" Alice pointed out.

"Maybe he's a poor shmuck and stole it to impress you I don't know." Elizabeth shrugged if she knew anything more of Jack maybe she could make an educated decision but she knew nothing except he was swoon worthy according to Alice and pitiful at martial arts.

"He is not and did not."

"You don't know anything about this dude, Alice. He led you to this insane world and put a target on your back by giving you that ring! Open your eyes!"

Elizabeth was tired of being treated like she was a failure or didn't know anything when it was Alice and her boyfriend that got them into this mess.

"Okay why don't we all just calm down." Hatter suggested after finally catching his breath and sitting up.

He stood up as a buffer between the two sisters. Hatter knew whatever was going between them was deeper than the current argument. Even though Alice was a black belt she never put her hands on Elizabeth, ever. But the digs still hurt both sisters.

Regardless of his attraction to Elizabeth he felt for her. He understood what it was like to be dismissed or underestimated. The resistance had been doing it to him for years. Dodo's words echoed in his head calling him a leech. Hatter played both sides for them, to help the resistance. He was doing the dangerous bit for years and he never got any credit. Dodo just sat his ass down in the library, asshole.

Alice crossed her arms still fuming about what Elizabeth said about Jack. Elizabeth ignored both of them and took a seat on the other side of the bus. Hatter had to ignored the ping of hurt it caused and the pull that made him want to go over and comfort her. He had so much to get sorted. Perhaps the family curse was coming on early and these feelings for the beautiful oyster were him going mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Only own my character. Thanks for reading!

* * *

When the bus stopped at the top, Alice stormed her way out even though she had no idea where she was going. She walked fast but was quickly stopped by another ledge.

"Where are you going?" Hatter asked.

"Anywhere but here." Alice said indignantly.

"Alice stop, you don't have a plan." Elizabeth told her sister.

"There are no-go areas in this town." Hatter warned.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Alice was starting to break down. "This place, you people."

"It's real Alice." Elizabeth said solemnly.

"Listen I'm gonna try and get you two home, okay?" Hatter tried to reassure them.

"Really?" Alice asked not believing a word he said.

"Yes really. Would you please stand still?" Hatter was trying to stay calm because he had really messed up back there. He needed to regain some modicum of trust. But Alice was testing his patience while Elizabeth seemed to be shutting down. It worried him. He didn't know all that much about her but from their brief time together he knew she was a firecracker. Seeing her so subdued wasn't right.

Alice was pacing around a tree.

"Stop Al you're going to fall off the edge if you don't stop." Elizabeth tried to get her sister to quit walking around so erratically.

Alice stopped and looked over to where the sky was only feet away.

"Look I get that you're angry now. I acted impetuously in there." Hatter tried to calm Alice down.

"No selfishly, you acted selfishly." Alice was starting to preach.

Elizabeth sat down on the step realizing this was going to take a bit.

"Who cares?" She mumbled putting her head in her hands but Alice heard her of course.

"Who cares? Who cares?! Elizabeth he almost got us killed!"

Elizabeth rubbed her face and looked up at her sister.

"And he helped us escape. Look around I don't think we get to be picky about who is going to help us. And the more we learn about this place, the more we know we absolutely need help."

Hatter couldn't believe Elizabeth was standing up for him. Of course, it was sort of back handed but he deserved less. He walked over to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger. Let me make it up to you."

Elizabeth heard silence for a moment and then looked up. She was shocked that Hatter was looking directly at her and not Alice. Hatter offered her his hand to help her stand. She put her hand in his and reveled in the warmth. Part of the reason she was so hurt by Alice's words was because she was right but it made whatever feelings she was developing for Hatter even more confusing for Elizabeth.

Hatter met Elizabeth's eyes for a few moments as he held her hand. After a few intense moments, Elizabeth's cheeks filled with a blush. But he was disappointed when their hands dropped. Hatter led the sisters back along the buildings heading back towards his tea shop.

Reluctantly Alice followed Hatter and Elizabeth.

As they walked, Hatter told them about the looking glass and how it was the only way for them to get home. It was heavily guarded somewhere in the city. Alice couldn't go two minutes without mentioning Jack, saying once again she wouldn't leave without him.

"I can use the ring for leverage." Alive said like it solved all their problems.

"That sounds like an awful idea. They could just chop your hand off and boom they have you, Jack, and the ring." Elizabeth pointed out.

Alice started to argue but Hatter intervened.

"Elizabeth is right. You can't negotiate with the Queen. You need to cut your losses. You need to get the hell out of here while you still can."

"No, I can't abandon Jack. He's innocent." Alice stopped walking.

"You don't know that. You're going to instead drag your sister around this god forsaken city." Hatter couldn't believe it. Alice was seriously putting her boyfriend's life over her sister's.

"I like him." Alice said in her defense.

Elizabeth studied her sister, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh you like him?" Hatter asked sarcastically. "There's a shock." She'd only talked about him the entire time.

"Holy shit." Elizabeth cursed figuring it out. "You don't just like him, you love him. Alice you're in love with him, aren't you?"

Elizabeth realized she should've seen it before the lengths Alice was going for him but now it was so clear. Her big sister was head over heels in love with Jack and nothing was going to deter her from getting to him, not this messed up world, not the Queen, nothing.

"I-I-I..." Alice stuttered. "Yes." She finally admitted.

"You love him." Hatter said as if he didn't understand. Hatter like most Wonderlanders had never been in love. He grew up knowing a faint familial love that could be better described as fondness but romantic love was extremely rare in Wonderland. That's why teas were so popular and addicting. Wonderlanders were desperate to feel the intense feelings oysters felt in abundance. He wondered if these feelings that were creeping up and growing inside him were real or just a byproduct of being around the oysters for so long. Or was it her?

"This is a big deal, trust me." Elizabeth told him. She watched her sister nervously twitch for a few more moments before giving up. Elizabeth inwardly groaned at the massive challenge in front of them to get Jack back, but the desperation in her sister's eyes was too much. "Okay, okay, fine, we'll get your guy back."

Alice visibly brightened and moved to hug her but Elizabeth stopped her.

"But you will owe me for the rest of our lives, do you understand me? This means no more complaining about my chores around the house or my jobs or my music ever again."

"Promise. Thank you, Elizabeth!" Alice gave her a strong hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry about what I said back there, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay just please listen to him, he seems to really want to help, now anyway."

Alice nodded yes and pulled back. Hatter was watching them with confusion and fascination on his face.

"So, we are still looking for Jack?" Hatter asked for clarification.

"Yes, but we'll make it worth your while." Elizabeth said not meaning it to sound so dirty.

"Oh really?" At first Hatter's eyebrows shot up at the suggestiveness of her statement but he quickly recovered and gave her his best smolder.

The look on his face made her panties melt. But they all heard a strange voice coming from around the corner. Hatter turned serious instantly.

Ice ran down his spine at the sound of suits nearby.

"Follow me."

They came up to his tea shop to see men in black suits and one with a head of a bunny harassing people on the porch. They were asking if anyone had seen the sisters. They could see Ratty talking to them, no doubt living up to his name and ratting. The man with the bunny head had just thrown someone off the ledge to their death when he looked up and caught sight of them.

"It can't be." Hatter was shocked to find something similar about the man with the giant bunny head.

"I'm assuming these are bad guys." Elizabeth said quietly beside Hatter.

Her body was almost against his, he wanted to lean in to her but then he realized why the guy looked familiar, it was what was left of Mad March.

"We should run. Now!" Hatter grabbed Elizabeth's hand and sprinted. He told Alice where to turn up ahead and led them down to the water.

"My smuggling boat!" Hatter helped Elizabeth onto the boat.

The sisters untied the dock ropes as Hatter tried to start the boat.

"Come on!" He shouted banging the dash until the engine finally turned over just in time.

Elizabeth sat next to Hatter with Alice behind them. She let out a deep breath of relief.

After they drove for a bit Alice spoke up.

"So where is the Casino?"

"I already told you, you can't negotiate with the Queen. But the White Rabbit is a different kettle of onions. Perhaps they'll do a deal. It's a long shot though. But it's the only one we've got."

Alice sighed in relief herself behind Elizabeth as she focused on the way he said we.

"We?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know if you noticed, but my shop was ransacked. I'm homeless. I'm a target not only for the suits, but for the resistance as well, and there's only so many places in Wonderland I can hide. The way I see it, I've only got one option." As he spoke, he realized just how upside down his life was now. He was actually nervous to say out loud what he had been thinking since Dodo shot him.

Hatter's life was getting torn to shreds because of them Elizabeth realized.

"And what's that?" Elizabeth asked about the one option.

"To go back with you, to your world." Hatter felt an odd drop in his stomach of nerves as he suggested he basically follow her home.

"Oh." Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat when he looked over at her gauging her reaction. She didn't hate the idea.

Hatter wasn't sure if the look on her face was positive or negative.

"Go back with us?" Alice said interrupting the moment.

"Yeah if you'll take me." Hatter said but directed towards Elizabeth.

Before she could answer they heard a loud noise behind them. It was a scarab like the one that caught Alice and Elizabeth when they first arrived. Hatter revved the boat's motor and moved fast to lose the flying bug.

They headed to shore and covered the boat with limbs.

"Who's the freak with the bunny head chasing us?" Elizabeth asked as they entered the forest.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but if he's who I think it is, he's got one hell of nose for blood and this is the place to find it." Hatter said before something roared in the distance.

"That's not scary at all." Elizabeth muttered to herself.

"You'll be okay, just stick with me and do exactly as I tell you." Hatter told them. "We can't shake the posse or fight them either so there's one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Lead them into a trap."

"Oh goodie the monsters are for them and not us. I'm sure they'll hop onto this plan in a jiffy." Elizabeth's sarcasm was in full swing once again.

Hatter snickered. Even though he could tell she was nervous and scared she was starting to sound like herself again.

"You're funny." He complemented her with a small shoulder bump.

"What? Who me? My mother and sister like to remind me that my humor is unhelpful and most of the time unwelcome." She said climbing up a small hill stopping at the top catching her breath.

"I like it." He said smiling at her.

She froze under his gaze. Hatter's eyes were mesmerizing and she realized needed to be careful getting sucked in the handsome man's gaze. But she allowed herself this moment in his eyes until Alice broke it up.

"Yeah wait until you're around her for longer, it wears off fast." Alice said in true big sister fashion walking around them.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued on. Hatter got serious once again as they heard another roar, this time closer.

Thankful to be on somewhat level ground now Elizabeth looked around to see if she could see what was making the awful noise.

"Keep your breathing shallow." Hatter warned.

Another roar.

"Shit." Elizabeth cursed as she tripped over a root. Hatter caught her and set her straight.

The loudest roar yet rumbled through the forest. Hatter could feel Elizabeth shaking in his arms. He gave her a small but reassuring squeeze.

"You should find a tree you can climb." Hatter told them still looking for the creature. That roar sounded the closest yet and he didn't want them around when it got there.

"What? Why?" Alice asked.

"I'm too short to climb." Elizabeth was certain if that was the way to live, she was surely dying.

"This is the trap, I'm the bait. You need to go now." Hatter insisted.

"What is it?" Alice wasn't running and Elizabeth was frozen with fear.

"A jabberwock."

"A what?"

"Alice quit asking questions." Elizabeth begged.

"Yeah quit asking questions and go!" Hatter ordered them as another roar shook the ground the stood on.

But it was too late they looked over their shoulders to see the ugliest dragon she'd ever seen.

"Run!"

Elizabeth followed Alice through the woods but her shorter legs were having trouble keeping up. Hands touched her from behind surging her forward. She yelped but realized it was Hatter helping her run faster. They caught up with Alice quickly but Alice tripped on large roots. Luckily for all of the them the jabberwock got itself stuck in between two trees. Its jaw snapping at them nearly catching them by inches.

Hatter had to get the monster away. He timed it and laid a hard punch onto its nostril. It whined and gave them the opportunity to get up and run.

In the chaos Elizabeth barely registered that Hatter had just punched the monster in the face.

The trio was back up and running when suddenly the ground disappeared underneath their feet. Elizabeth hit the ground hard but the searing pain in her arm was worse. She looked around to see that the three of them were in a trap of some sort with stakes pointing up. Nobody was impaled but Elizabeth's arm was bleeding from a deep scratch.

"You okay?" Hatter asked.

Alice said yeah quietly.

"I'm bleeding but I'm fine." Elizabeth didn't lift her head but she could hear Hatter trying to move.

Elizabeth was hurt was all he was thinking until the jabberwock's footsteps sounded like it was getting closer and closer. He needed to get to her but he also didn't need his head bitten off.

"Stay still." Hatter warned them.

The jabberwock snapped at them once again but this time it stabbed itself on one of the spikes. It roared one last time before storming off injured.

"Serves you right bitch." Elizabeth said before groaning in pain.

They were all trying to get up when they heard someone else's voice putting them all on high alert.

"Vermin! Saboteurs! Anarchists!"

Elizabeth looked up from the hole to see a man in full chainmail and armor.

"I was this close to catching him." He adjusted the width of his hands. "This close. Degenerate bagheads."

Hatter helped Elizabeth up but kept an eye on the newcomer. By first glance Hatter knew he could take him but they were at a disadvantage in the hole.

Hatter boosted Alice up out of the hole first before climbing up himself. He turned around and pulled Elizabeth up so she wouldn't have to climb with her injured arm.

Hatter's deceptive strength kept making Elizabeth all warm inside. He lifted her like she was nothing.

Once Hatter saw that the newcomer didn't seem like much of a threat, he gently held Elizabeth's injured arm and started look over her cut.

"It's not too deep but we should still clean it and wrap it up." Hatter's fingers lingered around the torn skin.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"Subverters. Pig-pushing flecks. Bug bashers." The stranger kept up with the name calling now that they were face to face.

"You're a pretty creative name caller." Elizabeth complimented.

"Oh why thank you," his demeanor changed to charming but then back to snarling, "but I will have my payback."

"Who the hell are you?" Alice asked.

"I am a knight..." he stuttered and paused thinking to himself before continuing, "a white knight, to be precise. Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Molvois III."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the old man. He had spunk. She looked over at Hatter and he was just as confused as they were.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Alice and this is my sister Elizabeth."

"Not important." Elizabeth muttered. They were in Wonderland for goodness sakes and her sister was Alice of the freaking place.

Hatter gave her a look that she couldn't decipher and so she ignored it focusing on her cut on her forearm.

"Alice? THE Alice? THE Alice?" The knight leaned in close to her sister.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Hatter as if it proved exactly what she was talking about.

"No, just Alice." Her sister denied.

"I thought all you were wiped out years ago." Hatter said to the white knight.

"Well as you can see you thought wrong. I'm as fit as a butcher's dog." But Charlie began to cough terribly hard.

"Are there more of you?" Alice asked.

"Nope I am the only one." He began rambling about his grandmother and being the most eligible bachelor left in the world.

Elizabeth liked him.

Hatter asked him about the pit they fell into and Charlie took offense to him calling it a pit. Elizabeth tried not to snicker at the look on Hatter's face as Charlie lectured him about his inventions.

"He's as mad as a box of frogs." Hatter exclaimed but turned back to Charlie. "How the hell have you survived?"

Charlie listened for something no one else could hear for a minute.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm a knight and I'm an inventor as I said, although if I'm honest, it's strictly on a part-time basis."

Alice laughed.

"Lizzie you can relate being a part-time singer, part-time barista."

"Yes, thank you Alice. I'm glad you have your priorities straight. Perfect time to shame me about my life choices." Elizabeth turned and followed Charlie. She knew in her gut this guy wasn't going to hurt them and he had to come from somewhere.

"Elizabeth I was only joking." Alice called after her.

Hatter and Alice caught up to Elizabeth. Charlie abruptly turned around forcing all them to stop.

"I also dabble in the dark-arts. May I read your palm?" Charlie asked Alice gently grabbing her hand. "What's this?" He asked noticing the ring.

"Nothing."

"Its the sacred ring, the Stone of Wonderland, our ring."

"Don't get too excited granddad the ring stays on the lady's finger." Hatter put a hand up in front of Charlie.

"It's meant to be! This time, this place, this meeting in the woods." Charlie rambled.

"Okay we're leaving." Hatter declared pulling both women by their elbows.

Several feet away Elizabeth stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Hatter asked.

"Because I'm cold, hungry, and tired, and not to mention bleeding." Elizabeth's arm was starting to hurt more and she was cracking. "Where are we even going?"

"We still have suits and a homicidal manic chasing after us, so anywhere but here. He's going to get us killed drawing attention to us." Hatter was clearly anxious to get out of there.

"You don't know that. He clearly lives somewhere and even if he's old and crazy he was a white knight." Elizabeth pointed out. "Alice?" She turned to her sister.

"I don't know."

Elizabeth groaned.

"Come on Alice, you're supposed to be this place's savior. Make a decision."

Alice stood straighter and nodded her head, walking over to Charlie.

"Charlie, we have some really bad men after us. Do you have somewhere we can hide?"

"It would be my immense honor to escort Alice of Legend to safety." Charlie knelt down bowing in front of Alice. "This way." Charlie tried to get up but struggled, armor creaking loudly.

"Let's go." Alice decided following Charlie.

Elizabeth followed behind; Hatter quickly caught up to her.

"Are umm are you okay?" Hatter asked awkwardly.

"Yeah just tired. I tend to get cranky."

"Noooo really? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically making Elizabeth laugh.

"Yeah my bad. Sorry."

Hatter shook his head.

"No need."

They caught up with Alice and Charlie where they were standing by two horses.

"May I escort you dear Alice?" Charlie asked with a flourish.

With surprising agility Charlie swung up on the saddle and helped Alice sit behind him. Hatter approached the second horse and did the same. He held out his hand to Elizabeth to help her up but she hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"I've uh never ridden a horse before. I've actually never been this close to one in fact." Elizabeth said eyeing the large animal in front of her.

"You'll be fine Elizabeth." Alice said from her horse.

"Hey." Hatter said getting her attention. "I've got you."

Elizabeth nodded and gave him her good arm. Hatter used his strength once again, pulling her up and on the horse with ease.

"Whoa." Elizabeth gasped.

"You good?" Hatter asked over his shoulder.

"Mmhmm." Elizabeth only hummed to keep herself from saying any of the embarrassing things running through her mind at his display of strength.

Elizabeth leaned back, not because she didn't want to be close to him but because she didn't want to get any blood on him.

Elizabeth and Hatter were both impressed by Charlie's device dragging behind them covering their tracks no matter how deep. It was like they were never there. That would help with the bad guys on their heels.

"You comfy?" He asked her.

Elizabeth wiggled a bit in her limited space on the back of the horse.

"Oh just peachy." She mumbled.

"You can wrap your arms around my waist and put your weight on me." Hatter's deep accented voice caused her to shiver.

"Oh ummm." Elizabeth stuttered.

"You don't have to Elizabeth." He assured her worried he overstepped.

"No its just, I don't want to get blood on your jacket."

"Oh! Give me your arm."

Elizabeth leaned forward against his back and gave him her injured arm. She heard fabric rip and then something soft was gently wrapped around her cut.

"There we go." Hatter said softly.

Elizabeth wrapped her other arm around him, holding herself to his back. Too tired to think about it she rested her head against him. Hatter had one hand on the reins but the other rested over Elizabeth's. His hand was warm and the gentle stroking of his thumb was so soothing she almost didn't hear what he said next.

"So who's Mr. Darcy?"

His question caught her off guard.

"Wh-what?"

"You mentioned the English countryside and a handsome Mr. Darcy."

"You remembered that? I was just ranting."

"Tell me." He squeezed her hand.

"Well umm Alice was named after Alice in Wonderland, which is about this place obviously but I was named after Elizabeth Bennet in Pride and Prejudice."

"Pride and Prejudice is a book?"

"Yes."

"And Mr. Darcy?"

"He's the man Elizabeth falls in love with but they have to get over their pride and prejudice against one another to finally be together."

"So it's a love story?" Hatter asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course Alice gets this bad ass story of this girl that saves a world and I get a sappy love story." Elizabeth said annoyed.

"But love stories are the best kind." Hatter kept his head forward. He completely felt out of his element. His words were usually his strength but with Elizabeth he felt off kilter.

Elizabeth wished she was able see his face but she was also glad he couldn't see hers because she knew she was beet red from blushing.

After a little while he asked another question.

"Am I in the story?"

"In Alice in Wonderland?" Elizabeth clarified.

Hatter nodded.

"The Mad Hatter is but you're much different."

"Like how?"

"He's older and madder."

Hatter chuckled making Elizabeth move with his body shaking.

"I'm not what you expected huh?" He said.

"No but that's not a bad thing." Elizabeth paused before asking a question that had been on her mind since the library. "So what's with the hand?"

"It's a normal hand." Hatter knew what she meant but he wasn't lying his hand was normal in Wonderland. All kinds of people had strange abilities, that's what made it so dangerous.

"A normal hand doesn't punch through stone or giant dragons in the face." Elizabeth snarked back.

"A jabberwock." He corrected her.

"Whatever, it was huge."

Elizabeth waited for him to answer.

Hatter was surprised to look over his shoulder and see her waiting for a real answer from him. Nobody asked him about himself.

"I honestly don't know. Ever since I was younger, I've been able to concentrate and hit hard."

"You fight a lot as a kid?"

"Had to, to survive. I won a lot with it. Wonderland was going through changes then. The Queen of Hearts had solidified her power. Teas and tonics were introduced spinning Wonderland in chaos."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say so she just laid her head on his back and focused on the rhythmic jaunt of the horse and the sounds of the forest around them. His hand kept stroking hers in a soothing pattern. Elizabeth tried to keep her eyes open but his warmth and touches were too much for her tired body.

After she was quiet for a while Hatter noticed she was asleep against his back. She had to be exhausted. Hatter had never traveled to the other world but he's heard from others that it takes a toll on your body. Then Elizabeth and Alice had been on the run constantly since they arrived. Hatter held her hands that rest around his waist.

He didn't want to think about the effect she was having on him but she made his chest tighten and his hands shake. She made him laugh. She challenged him when he fed her a line. She supported him when her sister disagreed. She made him feel things that he'd never experienced before. It was like all his nerves were on fire but he liked it. The one thing he knew for sure was he'd never be the same after knowing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth was jarred awake as the horses clopped over some rocky terrain. She must've made a noise because Hatter knew she was awake.

"Have a good rest?"

Hatter smirked, he partly wanted to tease her about the light snores she'd been emitting but they were just too cute to make fun of.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, 30 minutes or so."

Elizabeth nodded. She was suddenly struck with the thought of time moving differently than back home.

"Is time the same in our world?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. "Our mom must be freaking out."

Hatter's hand that held hers squeezed her gently.

"I don't know first-hand but I've been told that time in your world is much, much slower. It aides the suits because it takes so long for Oysters to be missing in your world. By the

time they are the Casino is pretty much done with them."

Elizabeth gasped behind him and Hatter mentally kicked himself for being so callous.

"But I'm not going to let that happen to you." He added.

"Yeah but it happens to others." Elizabeth thought about all the innocent people getting their emotions sucked out of them. Hatter hadn't explicitly explained it but Elizabeth was smart enough to put two and two together. At least their mother probably wasn't worried yet.

"Yeah..." There was nothing Hatter could say to make that fact better.

Before either one of them could stew in their thoughts too long Charlie announce that they were almost there. Elizabeth looked up and gasped in shock once again but this time it was in awe of what was in front of her. There were giant chess pieces hundreds of feet tall.

"Where are we?"

"This is what is left of the Old Kingdom." Charlie answered her question ahead of them. "The Whites ruled for centuries with mercy and fairness. The kingdom was a peaceful place." The old knight said wistfully.

Hatter was in awe himself. He'd never ventured this deep in the Tulgey Forest to ever see the ruins. His father used tell him stories of this magnificent kingdom. The trees themselves seemed elegant in their towering presence. Although what was left was ruins and covered in vines, Hatter could feel the magic here. He couldn't believe the destruction but at the same time he couldn't believe the cruel Queen of Hearts hadn't turned every single remnant into dust, especially Charlie. If word got out that there was a White Knight alive the rebellion could reignite with momentum.

The mysterious survivor ahead of them slowed his horse and dismounted slowly leading them into a thicker part of the forest.

"We're here!" He said excitedly but his face was somber.

He led them though the thickest bit into a more open space. There was small shed that looked like it was on its last leg.

"Believe it or not this is what is left of the throne room." Charlie nodded over to wear a stone throne in fact sat in the dirt with a crown wearing skeleton.

"They just left him there?" Elizabeth said shocked to see the remains of what she assumed was the previous king.

Anger started burn in Hatter's gut. For such an amazing place to be left is ashes it was unspeakable. When he finally tore his eyes away, Hatter dismounted first and helped Elizabeth down lowering slowly to the ground.

She melted under his intense look. His eyes were flashing with so many emotions she couldn't identify them all.

"Elizabeth! Let me see that cut." Alice ordered her pulling her away from Hatter again.

Alice led Elizabeth to a log by a firepit. Charlie appeared with a bowl of water and clean cloths for her wound. Alice helped Elizabeth take her jacket off so she could get a better look at the cut. She caught Hatter's eyes on her while Alice worked on cleaning her arm and rewrapping it. Elizabeth forgot she had on a tight and decently cleavage revealing tank top.

Hatter was having trouble concentrating on what the crazy old man was saying when Elizabeth was sitting there with exposed skin. The shirt she wore was tight and highlighted her curves. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to tell Charlie off, his tongue had turned to mush at the sight of her in the steadily sinking sunlight. He was worried about her wound but it hadn't seemed that bad when he looked at it.

Hatter followed Charlie around following his orders as his contraptions started a fire and boiled water. Elizabeth giggled when she saw Hatter rolling his eyes and grumbling after the old man.

Hatter had to keep himself in check at the sight of Elizabeth's exposed skin. He immediately scolded himself for his thoughts. Acting like he was a sex crazed fiend that couldn't handle the sight of shoulders, just like some his customers when they dosed themselves with too much lust tea. Elizabeth was more than an object and she deserved better. He dampened his libido down and helped Charlie set up camp.

"It's not deep and has already stopped bleeding. You'll be okay." Alice said. She looked up when Elizabeth didn't answer and followed her eyeline finding Hatter.

"Elizabeth." She repeated.

Elizabeth finally looked up.

"Huh? What?"

Alice gave her a scolding look.

"Whaaat?" Elizabeth groaned.

"You know what. And I don't think it's a good idea Elizabeth so just forget about it. You have no idea who he is. We don't know who he really works for." Alice said harshly in a

whisper.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Of course she knew her sister would do this to her.

"He's helping us Alice. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You don't know Jack's connection to the ring or why he got taken here. You don't know everything Alice. So please just keep your judgey comments to yourself!"

Alice was done rewrapping her cut so she stood and stormed away from her sister.

"Put your jacket back on!" Alice called after her.

Elizabeth could only take so much hypocrisy. They were chasing a man that they didn't know anything about. She could admit that only knowing Hatter for a couple days wasn't the best defense but he put his life in front of theirs to protect them multiple times. He was risking his entire life in Wonderland to help them find Jack and ultimately get home. A bad guy wouldn't do that. Right?

Hatter found her on the far side of Charlie's hut leaning against the building with her eyes focused on something in the distance and her breathing even. Quietly he sat down beside her not wanting to startle but knew she was probably hungry as well.

"Elizabeth." He said softly.

She whipped her head around to see Hatter sitting next to her. She cursed herself for being so unobservant. She needed to be ready for anything in this strange world.

"Hell of a day huh?" Hatter said with a smirk.

Elizabeth chuckled as she rubbed her eyes.

"That's an understatement. Literally the longest day of my life."

"How's the arm?" He asked.

"I'll survive, but I think my jacket is done for." She said sadly. It was one of her favorites and the left sleeve was now ripped and blood stained. "What's that?" Elizabeth asked he had a rustic looking plate with what looked like meat on it.

"Dinner. Want some?"

Just then Elizabeth's stomach audibly growled making both of them laugh. Hatter shared the food and they ate in silence. The meat reminded Elizabeth of pork, maybe they had wild boar in the forest.

"What is this exactly?" She asked.

"Charlie said he caught a borogove."

"Well it's not pizza but it's not bad."

"Pizza?"

"Oh do you not have that here?"

Hatter shook his head.

"It's a crust with a sauce and toppings of meats, veggies and cheeses. Only the best food ever. You'll love it." Elizabeth always got excited about food.

"Sounds good. What did your sister call you earlier?"

"Oh she's probably called me several things today." Elizabeth scoffed.

"No the part-time stuff."

"Ohhhh she was making a dig at me. I work in a coffee shop and sing sometimes."

"I'm more of a tea guy myself. Singing huh?" He smirked.

"People do sing here right?"

"Of course they do. Will you sing for me?"

Elizabeth laughed.

"Maybe someday."

"I'll take that." Hatter accepted her answer with a smile.

"So I have to ask what's with the body armor? Do you get shot a lot?"

"Working for both the Hearts and Resistance is a dangerous occupation."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry that was insensitive."

"Not at all, considering I put you and your sister in danger today. You can say anything you want."

Elizabeth couldn't understand why she was drawn to the man next to her but she was. She liked everything about him, even his ugly shirt. She was trying to heed Alice's word since she knew he was probably trouble but all she could think about was every point where their bodies were touching. Hatter spoke up.

"I want to know everything about you."

Elizabeth turned almost confused at his words.

Hatter realized what he had said out loud.

"I mean tell me more about your world."

It was dark but Elizabeth thought she saw a blush on his face. She was floored. Why would the extremely interesting man want to know about her boring life?

She told him about living in the city, the twenty-four-hour food delivery, her job, her music. She even told him about life with Alice and her mom but left out her father. He was a non-factor.

Hatter realized he could sit there and listen to her for hours. She was captivating. As she spoke, they somehow got closer, their bodies touching all down the side.

"So why do people need the teas? Is it like drugs?"

Hatter took a deep breath. He was enjoying hearing everything about her and her world. But he knew he owed it to her.

"Wonderlanders don't feel like you oysters do."

"Oh." Elizabeth said disappointed, perhaps she was alone in the feelings and whatever was going on between them.

"We still feel it's just buried way deep down, less intense. So naturally most want to experience emotions. The teas give Wonderlanders instant gratification, but some can't handle full fledge emotions. Some can lose their minds but most become addicted. Nasty little trick of the Queen to keep them all her little drones. I-" Hatter swallowed. "I'm not proud to be a part of it, I actually do just love plain tea. In the beginning I didn't have much of a choice but with the booming business I thought it could at least do some good for the Resistance."

"That's admirable."

Hatter scoffed.

"Not everyone views it that way."

Elizabeth felt the heaviness of the conversation and Hatter's guilt on the matter. She decided to change the subject and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. She just happened to be looking at his hands, his strong hands.

His hand teased hers never quite holding hers but only playing his fingers with hers. It was electrifying.

"I like your rings." Elizabeth blurted out.

Hatter laughed. He could tell what she was trying to do. It was endearing that in this strange world she was trying to help him feel better. She was unbelievable. Elizabeth worried she'd made him uncomfortable. But then Hatter turned to her with a warm slight smile.

"Today has been a life changing day."

"That's an understatement." Elizabeth practically whispered.

Hatter didn't respond but only smirked and continued his maddening teasing.

Elizabeth tried to distract herself by looking out among the ruins of the castle. Charlie had told them that his hut was in what used to be the throne room. Their kingdom must've been beautiful before the Queen took over. Elizabeth found it ironic that the Queen only wanted to feel the good feelings when she made everyone else feel so awful.

"It's beautiful. Tragic and terrible but beautiful." Elizabeth said about the gigantic ruins.

"I imagine it was even more so before." Hatter said wistfully.

"When did the Queen take over?"

"Before I can remember but we live a lot longer than you oysters." Hatter gave her a sly smile and a wink.

Elizabeth bumped him with her shoulder.

"So you're saying you're an old man?" She teased.

"Oi! I didn't say that."

Elizabeth laughed joyously and Hatter couldn't pull the smile off his face at the sound.

They watched the sun sink lower and lower behind the trees.

"Do you think the resistance will ever win against the Queen?" Elizabeth asked.

She could tell he was surprised by her question.

"Honestly? Not without that ring."

Elizabeth nodded understanding.

"Who's in charge in your world?"

"It's different that's for sure. I mean there's no raging Queen cutting off heads but now that I think about it, politicians aren't far off from that. They're just a lot more subtle with their evils because they worry about re-election and their donors."

"You chose your leaders and it's still evil? Why pick them?"

"It's not always so simple. Politics is cutthroat and many of the good people don't last. You're usually left with terrible options."

"The lesser of two evils."

"Exactly. Is the resistance the lesser of two evils?"

"The resistance does a lot of good but like you said cutthroat. Those who want power will take up any cause to get it."

Hatter's face looked somber.

"Sorry to bring up depressing stuff." Elizabeth apologized.

"Is there nice stuff in your world?" Hatter asked hopeful.

"Oh yeah! So many amazing things. I mentioned pizza, food in general is awesome. New York isn't like this," she gestured to the forest, "but there's places that you can go to that

are breathtaking. Oh and music. Music makes everything better." Elizabeth said shyly.

Elizabeth turned and caught Hatter's eyes. She felt like he could see all of her. Were their heads getting closer or was that just her imagination?

Hatter couldn't stop himself. He was drawn to her and now her lips.

"You're beautiful." Hatter whispered his face in awe.

Elizabeth wasn't convinced she heard him correctly.

Suddenly there was a clatter on the other side of the hut accompanied with some of Charlie's mumbling.

Realizing what they were doing both leaned back, awkwardly looking around avoiding eye contact, the moment broken.

Hatter stood up abruptly and took their empty plates with him and disappeared back behind the building. Elizabeth could feel the heat on her face. She wondered if he was as nervous as her running off. She wasn't quite sure to make of it. They'd had a good conversation and he called her beautiful and almost kissed her. She thought that was what he was doing anyway. It all seemed genuine.

Elizabeth tried to relax as the sun disappeared and the stars began to shine. After a while Elizabeth felt stiff and decided to get up before she dozed off again. It was starting to get cold. She headed back towards the fire where Alice was. As she got closer, she found Hatter and Alice arguing. Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"What about we? What about Elizabeth?" Alice asked.

"I can't leave, Alice."

Hatter sounded pained but the words cut through Elizabeth.

"You're staying?" The words left Elizabeth's mouth before she could announce herself.

Both Hatter and Alice twirled around seeing her standing there in the firelight. She didn't mean to sound so sad and desperate but she was shocked. He'd only told them earlier that day that he wanted to return to their world with them. It wasn't his fault that she was already picturing what life could be like with him there and the potential they had together.

"Elizabeth." Hatter was gutted at the disappointment on her face. This was the last thing he wanted her to hear.

He said her name with such emotion but it was hard for her to think just what emotion that was. He was already letting her down easy she figured.

"Wonderland is my home. I can't just abandon it. I have to stay and fight. Seeing all this, this great kingdom and what became of it. It's a wakeup call to be honest. My people, I mean the hundreds refugees that are all hiding underground, they're all counting on me."

"Even if both sides are hunting you down to kill you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Hatter answered with a dejected sigh. "But I'm thinking if I turn up with the ring, I'm think they might forgive me." His closed eyes and grimace gave away that he hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

"So that's what this was about." Alice said accusingly.

"I will you get you two back safe and sound first. Don't worry."

"And Jack?"

Elizabeth was too frozen to say anything. She was already berating herself for being so stupid.

"You have to forget about Jack. We'll never get him out alive and it'll only set off alarm bells making your escape impossible. Elizabeth won't be able to get out if you do this."

"You were using us? Me? Just trying to get the ring?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"No! That was...that was..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Nothing." Elizabeth answered is open ended statement.

Hatter huffed out of frustration.

"No Elizabeth please." But she just turned her head away from him. "Just believe me, it'll be suicide."

Nobody said anything for a few moments; everyone was just taking everything in.

"We can um argue about this in the morning. Yeah?" Hatter sounded sad as he walked over to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry. I want-I want to explain."

Elizabeth could only shake her head no. If she opened her mouth she'd surely cry. Hatter nodded disappointed and made his way Charlie's make shift stable with head down.

Elizabeth was suddenly very tired. Charlie was sleeping in a hammock to give Alice and Elizabeth his bed. The women went to bed in silence and fell asleep from the exhaustion of the longest weirdest two days of their lives. Elizabeth was thankful for the tiredness because she was too tired to deal with any emotions she felt.


End file.
